Missing You
by pickaxe881978
Summary: Freddie has been in New York for almost two months. Even with phone calls and video chats everyone is ready for him to be home. This story was based on the song "Missing You Now". I do not own the song or the iCarly characters.


A/N: This story is the same that I originally had under Seddie One-Shots, but I decided to make this into a regular story. I may write a sequel to this story as I was asked to.

* * *

 **Missing You**

 _Freddie is sitting on the bed in his hotel room after another long day of meetings. He has the radio on but turned down low as he thumbs through the pictures of his wife and kids on his phone, smiling at each one before moving on to the next one. Finally the alarm he's been waiting for sounds and after silencing it he pulls up the contacts and scrolls down till he finds the one he wants and hits send._

Freddie sits on the bed as the phone rings and he waits for Sam to answer, meanwhile 2800 miles away in Seattle Sam's phone begins ringing, picking up her phone she looks at the caller ID and smiles "Freddie" she said before answering "Hey babe, how was your day" she asked. Freddie couldn't help but smile as he heard Sam's voice and the kids in the background. "It was ok, but the meetings were completely boring. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so I could call and talk to you guys" he said as his voice cracking slightly.

' _I talk to you but it's not the same as touchin' you and every time you whisper my name, I wanna run to you'_

Sam heard it and she knew exactly how he felt, it was very difficult for either of them to be away from the kids and of course each other "well we've been waiting for you to call too. The kids have been looking forward to your call all day" she told him. He could hear all three of them playing in the background, it was times like this when he wanted more than anything to be home with his family and not in some hotel on the other side of the country.

' _We'll be together and it won't be long, it won't be long, but it feels like forever and it's hard to be strong'_

As if she could sense what he was thinking "How are you holding up" she asked even though she was pretty sure she knew his answer. He gave a heavy sigh "it's been rough, really rough being here in New York and not there in Seattle with you and the kids" he wiped a lone tear from his eye before continuing "all I can say is that I'm glad this two month assignment is almost over, just a few more days and I'll be back there with you and the kids. This has just been way too long to be away from all of you" he said. "I know baby, we miss you too. As a matter of fact the kids are waiting to talk to you right now" she said with a smile.

' _Baby 'cause I'm missing you now, and its drivin' me crazy. How I'm needin' you baby, I'm missing you now. Can't wait till I'm alone with you, to show you how I'm missing you now.'_

He spent the next hour on the phone with the kids, each one telling him about their day has been. Lauren was first, then Ethan and finally Evan before the phone was passed back to Sam. He could tell she was walking somewhere because the kids were getting harder to hear when she finally put the phone back up to ear "sorry but I had to move into the bedroom for a little peace and quiet" she said.

' _Wishin' you were here by my side is all that I can do, got my arms around my pillow at night, they should be holdin' you'_

Freddie couldn't help but laugh "they did sound a little rowdier than normal" he paused momentarily "So how are you holding up" he asked. She didn't answer right away and he could swear he heard her crying "I'm fine, but I hate that you've been away for this long. We all miss you and we are ready for you to come home" she told him. Freddie couldn't help but smile at her comment "So am I babe, so am I" he responded.

' _Thought I was stronger, how could I know, how could I know. I can't take this much longer, it's so hard on my soul.'_

"At least you only have one more day left before you get to come home" she sighed before continuing "please tell me that you won't have to do this again" she asked him silently pleading that they wouldn't have to go through this again.

' _Baby 'cause I'm missing you now, and its drivin' me crazy. How I'm needin' you baby, I'm missing you now. Can't wait till I'm alone with you, to show you how I'm missing you now.'_

"My boss has guaranteed that I will not have to do this again, which is perfectly fine with me. I mean I love talking to you on the phone, but it's just not the same as being there with you and being able to touch you" he said lovingly. Sam smiled because he was being such a nub but that was why she loved him and why she missed him so much whenever he was gone, "so when does your flight leave on Saturday" she asked. "Hold on a sec" he said as he pulled up his flight information on his laptop "my flight leaves at 2 AM your time which means I should be back in Seattle around 10 AM. Are you still able to pick me up or should I try to get ahold of Spencer" he asked.

' _Baby I just can't wait, till I see your face, chase away this loneliness inside. When you're close to my heart, right here in my arms, then and only then, will I be satisfied.'_

Sam wasted no time responding "I will be there to pick you up with the kids. I know how long it's been and not seeing you for another hour or so shouldn't be a big deal, but honestly I can't take being apart anymore and neither can the kids. We are all anxious for you to get back to us safe and sound" she said. Freddie smiled again "I know how you guys feel, I don't want to spend any more time away from the four of you than is absolutely necessary" he said yawning. "Sounds like you need to get to bed babe. Let me walk back out so the kids can say goodnight" she said as she get up off their bed. She gathered Lauren, Ethan and Evan in the living room letting them know that it was time to say goodnight, as soon as she put him on speaker they said goodnight in unison. He chuckled slightly "goodnight guys and I'll see you on Saturday" he said as each one of the kids said bye.

' _I'm missing you now, we'll be together, it won't be long, and it won't be long. But it feels like forever, and it's hard to be strong'_

Now it was Sam's turn to say bye and goodnight to him, she took him off the speaker and went into the kitchen. "Before I let you go, I need you to do me a favor" she told him. "Sure babe, what is it" he asked somewhat intrigued. Smiling to herself "make sure to get some rest on the plane" she told him, he was a little confused by the request "ok, is there a particular reason for this request" he asked. Her smiled widened "let's just say you're going to need all the energy you can get once you get home. I'll see you on Saturday, bye" she said as she hung up letting his imagination take care of the rest. Freddie knew what Sam was doing and even though he tried to sleep he was having a hard time doing so with all of the possibilities for Saturday night going through his head. One thing was for sure, Sam would definitely pay for this…and they would both enjoy it.


End file.
